Mining and earthmoving operations require the use of a ground engaging implement such as a bucket. Numerous arrangements have been utilized in the past to protect the leading edge of the bucket's base edge. In some applications, a wear resistant member or base edge protector is welded to the base edge between respective tip assemblies to increase the life thereof. In other arrangements, individual base edge protectors have been bolted to the base edge between the respective tip assembles. In still other applications, the base edge protector is fastened to the individual tip assemblies by various forms of fasteners or mechanical interlock systems which oftentimes require the removal of at least a portion of the tip assembly in order to remove the base edge protector.
Because of the abrasive nature of the environment in which the buckets operate, the base edge protectors are susceptible to wear due to the high level of friction associated with their use. Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to quickly and easily remove a worn base edge protector and replace it with another. For those base edge protectors that are welded to the base edge, substantial dismantling of the bucket may be required to remove the base edge protector. Mechanical fastener methods, such as bolts or pins, of attaching the base edge protectors may result in deformation of the mechanical fastener due to forces these mechanical fasteners are required to withstand, thereby making more difficult the removal of the base edge protectors.
The present invention is intended to overcome one or more of the problems set forth above.